


To Share a Dorm

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Essentially- A sudden virus has spread through Hogwarts- all the students are ill except for Harry and Tom so the teachers decide to move them to the same dorm, far away from the other students and teachers. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Corona Challenge





	To Share a Dorm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [de_Trices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Trices/pseuds/de_Trices) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Essentially- A sudden virus has spread through Hogwarts- all the students are ill except for Harry and Tom so the teachers decide to move them to the same dorm, far away from the other students and teachers. 🤡 chaos ensues- but i’d like lots of cute fluff at the end if that’s possible

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/angelofdeathiscute/art/Tom-kisses-harry-sketch-834900641>

<https://www.deviantart.com/angelofdeathiscute/art/Tom-kisses-harry-color-834900620>

* * *

It started out with a couple of muggleborns and muggle raised children getting sick. At first no one thought that it was a problem because children got sick all the time. But then the students got worse and there were more of them showing symptoms of the same sickness

At first it started out as a small cough and some sniffles and then it progressed to violent coughing, puking and high fevers. The nurse gave pepper up and fever reducing potions to these students hoping that it would pass but it didn’t. The sickness started spreading to all houses and eventually to the teachers until it got to the point that a staff meeting was held. 

“Alright” Headmistress McGonagall said, her voice raspy from the cough she had since the beginning of the week. “We need to discuss what steps need to be taken. So far there are only two students unaffected by this … Cold… Sickness whatever we have decided to call it.”

There were some nods as she spoke as they also were having a hard time speaking.

“The first one is a Gryffindor, he is a fifth year named Harry Potter and the other is a seventh year Slytherin named Tom Riddle. They are the only ones not showing any signs of being sick and yes the Nurse did check them. I’ve decided to separate them from everyone in the castle, they will share a Dorm together due to this and yes I am aware that they do not get along but desperate measures must be taken in desperate times, any objections?” 

It was widely known that Tom Riddle and Harry Potter didn’t get along but no one knew why.

When she got no objections she ordered a house-elf to move the boys to a dorm together until the sickness blew over with their homework since they would not be leaving the dorms. The elf ‘popped’ away to do as it was told after she was finished.

“Now on to other matters”.

*

They had been stuck in a one bedroom dorm with two bathrooms, a kitchen, a lounge, a room with two desks in it and a note from the Headmistress stating that they would not be leaving until everyone was healthy again.. It was for their safety, stated the parchment, and also that they would get homework to do and that they would have to cook for themselves due to the house-elves being unable to help..

Harry thought it was bullshit.

He didn’t want to share a dorm with the one Slytherin bastard that got on his nerves the most and so there had been some shouting and throwing of objects from a fuming Harry. After he tired himself out an hour later he was in the corner of one of the beds by the wall with a blanket over his head, pouting. None of the objects had hit the smug bastard and now he was in the kitchen making them dinner despite the way he had acted which made Harry feel slightly bad. It was one of the reasons that Harry was hiding in the bedroom at the moment.

He was so caught up in his musings that he didn’t hear the Slytherin king walk into the room and approach the bed. So he was surprised when his head was tilted up and a kiss was placed on his forehead. His face started to turn bright red and he started to stutter as he tried to ask what Tom was doing.

“W-what do y-you think y-your doing?!”

“Why, kissing you of course, you were too cute to resist.” 

And then Tom placed a kiss on Harry’s lips, so soft as if Harry were glass beneath his fingers. Harry shivered as he felt himself began to heat up and then-

“Dinner is ready my Dear”

That night Harry the Gryffindor Sweetheart and the Slytherin king shared a bed. 

Tom’s body was warm as it pressed against Harry’s who was being showered with kisses. If he had been told that Tom Riddle had wanted to kiss him he would have told them to go to St. Mungo's for a check up but here he was in Tom’s strong arms that held him like he was the only one that mattered being kissed over and over again. 

He didn’t want it to end but he was afraid that when they got out of the Dorm that they would go back to how it used to be. Tom noticed that Harry had tensed and then almost panicked as tears started to fall down his lover's sun kissed face.

“Harry, Love what’s wrong?” 

Harry looked up at Tom who was giving him a concerned look. He didn’t mean to ruin the moment and it probably wouldn’t come back if he kept his worry inside him. So he gathered all of his gryffindor courage and told Tom what he was worried about. Tom gave a soft laugh as he pulled Harry closer and slipped a ring on his finger.

“It’ll never end if you agree to marry me, My love.” 

Harry stared at the ring, it was one of those family Rings that Ron was always talking about. The one that lords carried with them and gave them to the lady or lord they wanted to marry. If he or she declined , the ring was given back and if they said yes, something special was supposed to happen. Ron never told him what it was, just that it was different for every couple. And so despite the shock and the fact that they had only been a couple for the last eight hours he said ‘yes’ and recieved a long kiss that involved a lot of tongue. 

When the sickness was over it was graduation day and Tom and Harry could talk to each other telepathically. It wasn’t until Harry was almost a seventh year himself when everyone found out that he was engaged to the Minister of magic, Tom Riddle. When asked how it happened he only blushed and said it was none of their business. 


End file.
